War
by Flower381
Summary: *GENDERBENT FANFICTION* What if Tamahome and Nakago were from Japan and were women? And what if Miaka and Yui were from the book world and were men? This is just a little snippet I wanted to try out. Michio/Tsukiko, Yoshi/Natsumi.


Fushigi Yuugi

**Disclaimer- It's blatantly obvious, but I'll say it anyway. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.**

**I was watching Episode 19 of Fushigi Yuugi, and suddenly this idea struck me. What if Tamahome and Nakago were from the real world, but they were both women? And what if Miaka and Yui were from the book world, but they were men? GENDERBENTNESS! So here's a little cast of characters (besides the obviously four characters being gender bent, everyone else is normal):**

**SUZAKU**

**Miaka- Michio (Suzaku warrior)**

**Tamahome- Tsukiko (Suzaku priestess)**

**Hotohori- himself (Suzaku warrior)**

**Nuriko- himself (Suzaku warrior)**

**Chichiri- himself (Suzaku warrior)**

**Tasuki- himself (Suzaku warrior)**

**Mitsukake- himself (Suzaku warrior)**

**Chiriko- himself (Suzaku warrior)**

**SEIRYU**

**Yui- Yoshi (Seiryu warrior)**

**Nakago- Natsumi (Seiryu priestess)**

**Amiboshi- himself (Seiryu warrior)**

**Suboshi—himself (Seiryu warrior)**

**Soi- herself (Seiryu warrior)**

**Ashitare- himself (Seiryu warrior)**

**Tomo- himself (Seiryu warrior)**

**Miboshi- himself (Seiryu warrior)**

**This is a little drabble before the entire fic is published. This takes place shortly after Natsumi, Yoshi, and an entourage of guards meet them instead of Michio under the designated meeting spot.**

* * *

Natsumi, she had to admit, was surprised to see her best friend here in Kutou. She overheard their conversation from the previous day, how they were going to meet in this designated area by this time, but it still seemed like a shock to Natsumi from when she first saw Tsukiko in the palace days prior, the day when she had come back to rescue her. Maybe she could rescue her from the burden of being the priestess of this empire. All of them seemed hell-bent on war and death.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other, Tsukiko." She said, a small smile gracing her features. "I'm glad to see you're faring well from your sickness."

"Natsumi…why are you here?" Tsukiko asked, her eyes and eyebrows furrowed with worry. It didn't ease her worry as Yoshi stepped forward in front of his priestess.

"Idiots! How did you think you could conceal yourselves with all this noise?"

"Tsukiko, get back!" the one with orange hair warned, as he unleashed his fan and chanted his spell. "REKKA SHINEN!" But there was no fire. Tasuki looked down to his fan, confused, wondering why it didn't unleash its fire at his enemies.

"You must be the Suzaku warrior Tasuki. Please, boy, you must have noticed the barrier that has prevented you from using your powers." Yoshi lifted his hand as his Seiryu mark glowed brightly on his forward, while at the same time, a blue ball formed in his palm, ready to be let loose. "Now then, who wants to die first?" The Suzaku party looked dreadfully uneasy. This was it. They were going to die without ever getting Michio back. But, Natsumi's voice rang out just then above the tension.

"Yoshi, hold on!"

Yoshi's eyes glanced from the side at Natsumi. Tsukiko looked towards her best friend, smiling and her eyes were filled with glee and gratefulness for Natsumi sparing them.

"Don't kill them. They came all this way to retrieve their friend. They are our guests. Let's give them a proper welcome." Yoshi at first looked like he didn't want to obey, but instead he closed his eyes and listened to his priestess. "As you wish, Lady Natsumi."

"Thank you, Natsumi." Tsukiko whispered, but heard Yoshi's voice order the guards, "Take them to the dungeon." Natsumi caught wind of Tsukiko's undying words of gratitude and smiled. She loved Michio too, but she respected his loving Tsukiko after he rejected her. But for some reason, after this morning, she hadn't seen much of him…what could have happened to him?

Tsukiko gave a determined stare before she let out a cry and rush the head guard.

"Tsukiko!" Tasuki cried out as Natsumi looked on in shock when Tsukiko head-butted a guard, and they both tumbled to the ground. After she recovered, she looked to her two warriors and screamed, "Chichiri, Tasuki! Get out of here, now!"

"Are you crazy?! We can't leave you alone with the enemy!" Tasuki protested, but Tsukiko would have none of it.

"Please go! _Now_!" Tsukiko called again. Chichiri seemed to understand, and he grabbed Tasuki as they both disappeared instantly. Yoshi growled in annoyance. He would have none of it.

"Those fools! They cannot escape the barrier! They're still on the palace grounds! Your orders are to find them, and bring them to me, dead or alive! Rear-guard, bring the girl to the cells!"

"Yes, sir!" all the guards answered, and the rear-guard began to roughly move Tsukiko while the others looked for the two Suzaku warriors.

"Natsumi, where is he? Michio, where is he?"

Natsumi stiffened. Out of al the ones she didn't know, it had to be that one. She pulled herself together and gave her best friend an apologetic look as she replied, "Sorry, Tsukiko. I don't where he is. He's probably asleep in his room."

"No way, Natsumi! You're lying! He promised to meet me right here under this tree! MICHIO!"

As Tsukiko was leaving out of earshot, Natsumi turned to her warrior. "Yoshi, where exactly is Michio? Is he alright?!"

"Don't worry, Lady Natsumi. We're treating him with the greatest of care. The greatest of care…"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the snippet! Please review! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!**


End file.
